Did she love me?
by rootbeerfloat1324
Summary: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are best friends, but when Ron tries to get them together, plans go off-track. But one accident will make them realise how they feel, but will it be to late?
1. The start

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Hermione Granger sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. She was reading a thick, dusty book that had small writing that she could hardly read. Harry Potter sliped into the seat beside her and tried to get a good look at the title of the thick book. "It's called _Potions and Posie._" Hermione said, without looking up from the book. Harry raised his eyebrows and bit his tounge. He reached into his bag and pulled out a thick book and a roll of parchment. He sighed and drew out his bottle of black ink and a gold and black egale feather quill. Hermione glanced at the roll of parchment and smiled. "Potions Homework?" she inquired. Harry nodded and flipped the book _(3000 Herbs and Spices)_ open.

"Where is your homework?" Harry asked, starting to read his book.

"Let me guess, you finished it Hermione?" Ronald Weasly said, walking over to the two. Hermione opened her mouth to give him a lecture on finshing homework sonner than later, but closed her mouth, nodding instead. "Two hours after it is given to us, and you have finished it! Hermione, little wonder why you pass everyexam with flying colours!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "well at least I've done it!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes again. Ron shrugged and glanced over Harrys' shoulder. Hermione closed her book and walked slowly up the stairs, to the girls dorm. Ron looked at Harry, who shugged and continued with his homework.

Hermione sat on her bed with her legs tucked under her, she was brushing out her long, brown hair . Her brown eyes skimmed across the page of _Potions and Posie. _There was a knock on the door and Lavender walked in. "Hello Lavender." Hermione said, smiling a welcome. Lavender smiled back and said

"Hey Hermione" Lavender wandered over to her trunk and pulled out her hair-brush. Lavender tugged at the hair-tie that was holding her long, brown hair in place and quickly brushed her hair.

Hermione drew the velvet bed hangings and quickly changed into her pajamas. She got up and brushed her hair before brushing her teeth. Hermione slipped inbetween the bed covers and opened _Potions and Posie _and started to read. She heard Lavender climb into her own bed and Hermione heard to door open again some time after. It was probably Parvati, as she was the only other girl who was not in bed. Hermiones hangings opened slightly and Ginny poked her head though the gap. "Hey Ginny" Hermione said quietly, wondering why Ginny was in her dorm. "Hermione!" Ginny said loudy.

"Shh! Keep you voice down"

"I need to tell you something" Ginny whispered.

Hermione frowned but tucked her legs in closer, making room for Ginny to sit down. "What is it?" she asked softly. Ginny bit her lip and lowered her eyes. "You can tell me anything, Ginny" Hermione added.

Ginny nodded and started to tell Hermione what was wrong "You knew how Draco and I have been going out, right? Well lately he has been wanting to take the relationship to the next level, but I'm finding myself not intrested in him. Like I know everything about him, and I'm borded of him now." Ginny hung her head, as if she was expecting a blow. Hermione patted Ginny on the shoulder and whispered.

"Just tell him how you feel, if he loves you, he'll understand. Now, get some sleep."

Harry threw his quill down on his parchment, now filled with messy writing, and lent back on his chair, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips. Ron, who was busy scrawling on a sheet of parchment, looked up. "Don't tell me, you finished!" Ron said, throwing his arms in the air and managing to know over his bottle of ink. "Why do my best friends have to be so brainy?" he muttered to himself, magicly removing the spilt ink. Harry shoved his ink bottle towards Ron, and said "use that, I'm done." Ron nodded and dipped his quill into the black ink and started to write.

A few hours later, Ron finally finished his essay. It had taken him three copys, five spilt bottles of ink but he had finished. Ron glanced over his shoulder at Harry, who was snoring softly in the biggest armchair. Ron smiled and shook his head. He glanced at the clock: five past midnight. Ron gathered his bag and shook Harry's shoulder. Herry woke up with an uncertain looked passing his green eyes. "Come on, mate. It's five past midnight. Time to go to bed" Ron said, walking up the stairs. Harry followed Ron and feel asleep as soon as his head hit the soft pillow.

**The next day.**

Harry climbed out of his bed and was greeted by a chourus of "Hello"s from the people in the common room. He quickly spotted Hermione sitting alone, reading. Ginny was hanging around Hermione, stepping towards her, but then stepping back. Ron stumbled down the stairs and crashed into Harry, who litraly went flying into the crowd of people. The common room was silent for two seconds, then everybody started laughing and pointing. Ron turned a deep red and muttered something about this allways happening, while Harry got up, dusted off his robes and smiled broardly.

Hermione looked from her book and didn't bat an eyelash as she saw what happened. Ginny, on the other hand, openly expressed her laughter and was soon laughing so hard she could not stand. Harry wondered over to Hermione and sat on the arm of the arm-chair. "What are you reading?" Harry asked, looking back at Ron, who had turned a deeper red because Ginny was laughing. "_Fogging the Past_, it's a book about creating false memories and dismissing the real memories." Hermione answered. Ron walked over, noticing the book, asked where she had gotten the book. "From Divination, Ron, don't you remember? Professor Gilfoy gave it to us to read last lesson."

Ron gave her an odd look, as if trying to call on the memory. But then Rons face cleared, aswering "Where is my book? Where did I leave it?"

Hermione sighed, "In the classroom, I told you that yestereday before luch, but you insisted that you had it in your bag!"

"Oh, yeah, right. So, I suppose I should go and get the book then, huh?"

Hermione looked at Harry and grinned, turning back to Ron, she said "Ron, I don't do Divination anymore, I quit in the third year! You do divination with Harry and Professor Gilfoy dosen't even teach Divination, but he did teach one lesson, because the centor was sick. I got this book from the library

and you have been subjected to my first try of creating false memories." Hermione smiled and got up, heading towards the girls dorm to put the book upstairs. Ron gave Harry a quizical look and Harry laughed.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table and started to eat her breakfast. Draco Malfoy saunted up to her and smirked. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked shortly.

"Ginny Weasly just broke up with me, you wouldn't have anything to do with that affair, would you?"

"Are you accusing me of breaking up your relationship? Just because I'm a Head Girl, and you are not Head Boy, doesn't make me a target, Malfoy, and besides, I can land you in detention" Hermione said, making a move to get up. Draco Malfoy put a hand on her shoulder and shoved her into her seat. "I'm not finished yet, Granger" he snarled

"Oh I think you are" Hermione said, getting up and leaving the hall. Harry rushed over to her, waving his timetable in frot of her nose.

"Look, potions first up, with Sytherin." Harry peered couriously at her face, "You okay, Hermione? You look you've seen a ghost, but then again, you have always had a pale complection." Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry in a playful manner and went to get her bag of books.

**Here is the first chapter, FINISHED! Yay! Sorry about the delay in this story, I've been really, really busy. Oh, and by the way (before I forget) Professor Gilfoy teaches Defence against the Dark Arts. Please tell me what you think of my story, if it is a flame, so be it, I will still read it and consider any ideas for the next chapter.**

**Thanks,**

**Rootbeerfloat1324.**


	2. Help!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry puched Hermione playfully and let her continue on her way to the common room. Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Ron. Draco Malfoy came up to him and sneered "Hello Potter, Weasly" in his usual manner.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry replied coldly.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted a friendly chat, and I was wondering wether you knew where that mudblood was" Malfoy sneered.

A girl with long, black curls from the Ravenclaw Table walked over to Malfoy. "Leave Harry alone, he's done nothing to you. Why do you have to be so damn aggogant Malfoy?" The girl said, giving Malfoy a push on his shoulders, light enough not to hurt him, but hard enough to make him stumble. The girl turned towards Harry, "My name is Nicole Radcliff, I'm from Ravenclaw, hence the blue trimmed robes, and I'm in seventh, same year as you." The girl held out her hand and Harry shook it. Nicole smiled and walked over to her table. Harry sat in his seat and turned to Ron, who had an amused look on his face.

"She was hot, did you see her eyes? They were like emerald stones on an ivory base. Her fingers were pretty slender, I'll bet she plays the piano, or something" Ron said, tearing his eyes away from Nicoles' shining curls. Harry shook his head in disbelief at Ron, and glanced at Malfoy, who was sitting at the Sytherin table, shooting a glare in Nicoles direction.

Harry walked towards his first class, and he was late. "Harry, Harry Potter!" a voice called from behind him. Harry turned to find Nicole hurring to catch up with his fast pace. "Nicole Radcliff, how pleasant to see you" Harry said, being oddly formal for some reason. Nicole gave him an odd look, and casually asked what his next class was. "uh.. Potions, then Herbology." Harry said, checking his timetable.

"Well I have Defence against the Dark Arts, and Charms." Nicole said, flashing him a winning smile. Harry smiled back and dashed off towards his class, leaving Nicole standing alone. Nicole narrowed her eyes and her mouth slightly dropped open. _Harry Potter had not been swayed by her charm,_ _Oh well, _Nicole reasoned _I'll just have to try harder. _

"Potter, I see you finally decided to show for class. Have a seat" the potions master glared.

"Sorry, Professor, I got held up in one of the corridors." Harry took a seat inbetween Hermione and Ron. Malfoy sneered silently at Harry, who ignored the petty insulter and copied down the homework. Herbology was slighty better, they had to re-plant all the Boil-Buster plants and Sleeper Deeper plants for Madam Poppy Pomfrey. Hermione was paired with Harry and Neville with Ron. Neville popped one of the seeding flowers on the Boil-Buster and his hand was covered with puss, burning puss. Neville started to wail and caused Ron to jump, dropping the Sleeper Deeper plant at Nevilles' feet, which caused Neville to fall staight asleep, and the room was quiet once again.

Hermione raised her hand and asked to get her book on _'removing plant puss' _from the Gryffindor Common Room and Professor Spout agreed, completely occupied with trying to revive Neville and calming dow Ron.

Hermione wandered over to the portait of 'The Fat Lady' and said the password. As Hermione climbed through the portait and into the common room, she noticed that something was terribly wrong. The usually neat and orderly common room had been turned into a cut out fighting scene of 'Terminator'. Hermione stepped into the rom and saw a small figure lying on the floor. Hermione walked causiously over to the person and stopped dead. Hermione's face went dead white, her eyes widened and she whispered "Ginny?"

**Cliff-Hanger! Mwa-ha-ha-ha! Tell me what you think! Good or bad, I don't care! I know this chapter is short, but it was written at 3:00 in the morning...**

**Thanks,**

**Rootbeerfloat1324**


	3. Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Ginny?" Hermione ran towards Ginny and felt for a pulse, there was a faint beating underneth her fingertips. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, she noticed a trickle of blood coming from a small cut on Ginnys' forhead, a large bruise was starting to form around the cut and Hermione assumed that Ginny had been hit with a large object that caused the blood. Hermione lifted Ginny and tried to walk towards the door but Ginny was to heavy. Hermione laid Ginny on the floor and whipped out her wand. Hermione muttered a charm and Ginny lifted a meter of the ground. Hermione grabed Harry's Invisiblty cloak and put it around Ginny's form. Hermione slowly walked out of the common room and started towards the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey was silently doing some paperwork when Hermione Granger burst into the wing. Hermione whipped a cloak from nowhere and Ginny Weasly appeared. "Please, Madam Pomfrey, help her. I found her lying in my common room and, please, Help her!" Hermione cried, her eyes wide. Poppy (Madam Pomfrey) stepped twards the distressed girl and Ginny. Ginny was as pale as a ghost and the chest was hardly moving. There was a trickle of blood running down Ginny's forhead and Poppy gently took the child in her arms. Poppy laid Ginny on the clean bed and went about cleaning her up. Poppy handed Hermione a glass of aqua liquid that was steaming. Hermione took it gingerly but drank it, feeling a wave of calm was over her. Poppy coaxed Ginny into drinking a potion that looked just like the 'Peper-up Potion' and Ginnys' ears began to smoke. Ginny suddenly began to cough and the red-headed girl sat up, looking wildly around her. Poppy handed Ginny a goblet of steaming aqua liquid and Ginny noticably relaxed.

……………………………. **Later that day **…………………………….

Harry slipped into the spare seat behind Hermione at lunch. "Heard you were quite to hero today, Hermione. Rescuing Ginny made you sound quite heroic" Harry commented, picking up his knife and fork and beginning to eat. Ron stumbled into the hall, his face whiter than usual. Hermone watched Ron with concerned eyes, but made no move to comfort him. Harry stood up and grabbed Ron's sleeve, jerking him into the empty seat beside Harry. "How are you feeling Ron?" Hermione asked casually, looking at Ron. His face hardened and his eyes darkened. "My little sister is lying in the Hospitle Wing, recovering from shock. Her memory is bloodly stuffed up and all you can ask is 'how are you feeling' how the hell do you think I feel?"Ron spat out.

Hermione looked slightly offended and got up abrubtly, jolting her plate. She left to hall swiftly and Harry rushed after her. "Hermione, hey, Hermione!" Harry called. Hermione stopped and turned around.

"What?" she asked sharply.

"About Ron," Harry began

"I don't care. If he wants to throw a tantrum, like the little child he is, at the simplest of questions – let him. It'll only be his loss, and he will soon find out that not many people have the paitence to sit him and explain that the way he is acting will only lower people's oppinions of him. I'm not going to wait around for him to grow up, so I suggest he grows up soon." Hermione stated, growing more fustrated by the minute. Ron walked slowly throught the door and walked right pass them, heading towards the Hospitle Wing like a red-headed zombie. Hermione rolled her eyes at the retreating back of Ronald Weasly and went to get ready for her next class. Harry watched Hermiones bouncing, silky brown hair head towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry sat in potions, staring at the blackboard but not really seeing it. Around him was the many sounds of scratching quills, but Harry made no move to copy the theroy of mixing dragons heart-string with powded unicorn horn. Professor Snape walked over to the day-dreaming boy, his footsteps echoing in the nearly silent classroom. "Potter pay attention!" Snape barked, Harry suddenly realised what he had been doing and bit the side of his cheek, looking from Professor Snape to his blank page. Hermione raised her eyebrows at Harry's tactics for getting into trouble, but said nothing. Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, could not contain his glee of Harry in trouble. "I think you should give him extra work, sir, and maybe a detention or two" Malfoy said loudly.

"That maybe so, Draco, but keep your oppinions to yourself until that are wanted" Professor Snape said harshly. Malfoy fell silent. Snape turned his attemtion back to Harry. "What do you think your punishment should be, Potter?" Snape said, allmost kindly.

"If I had my way, Professor, I would have Malfoy hanging by his ancles, dangleing from the roof." Harry answered.

Snpaes eyes narrowed, "Ten points from Gryffindor, result for your cheek. And a detention, for day dreaming"

"Yes, sir"

Charms was slightly better. Nicole Radcliff was in his class, and she was constantly trying to draw his attention from his friends and getting him to focus on herself. "Harry!" Hermione hissed "Would you stop flirting with the raven-haired girl, and start learning? The exams are in two weeks! I can't believe you would rather flirt than revise!" Harry shot Hermione a look which said '_Shut up, Hermione, I'm trying to get this girl to notice me!' _Hermione rolled her honey-brown eyes and thought to herself. _Well, it's his loss. He can loose points if he likes. He can fail the test if he likes. What are you thinking girl? Why not draw him up a revision table, you hate it when he gets bad marks. _

Nicole walked up to Harry. "Harry, are you doing anything next Hogsmead outing?" she inquired.

Harry shook his head and asked Nicole "Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me?" Harry, after all had picked up her hint.

When Dinner came, Harry was glad for the distraction. Nicole had been getting his attention all leson, and to put it frankly, he was damn sick of it. As he tucked into his roast pork, his mind kept drifting to Hermione. Just as Harry started to think of Hermione, who should walk through the Great Halls doors, but Hermione. She plonked herself down next to Harry and quickly began to eat. Harry placed a hand on her arm and with a little pressure, lowered it onto the table. "What's the rush?" He asked, looking into Hermiones eyes. "Nothing, I promised Ginny I would vist her after dinner, I don't want to be late. That's all" she said, looking back at Harry.

"I see, Hermione, I don't think you will be late, Dinner started no less that two minutes ago. You can relax" Harry quipped. Hermione smiled at him and continued to eat.

Ginny was staring vacantly out the window when Madam Pomfrey informed her that Miss Hermione Granger had arrived. Hermione burst in, reciving a deathly glare from Madam Pomfrey, who hated noise. Ginny wealky sat up and made room for Hermione to sit at the end of her bed. "Ginny, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked, her honey-brown eyes filled with concern. Ginny smiled and said brighty "Fine, I'm fine. I can't remember much though, but other than that, I'm fine." Ginny looked around and spotted Madam Pomfrey working in the office. "Madam Pomfrey won't let me out though, says I'm unstable" she added in an undertone. Hermione laughed with Ginny at the thought of Ginny being unstable. The world would have to collapse before Ginny came anywhere near 'Unstable'

Harry lay on his soft bed and let his thoughts drift. Memories of Hermione entered his head.

_Hermione being attacked by the troll in first year. Her worried eyes as they disscused Sirius in the Gryffindor Commonroom, thrid year. Her understanding in the forth year. Her tear streaked face when Victor Krum left her for some blonde, sixth year._

Harry sat suddenly, 'Merlin, I think I have feelings for Hermione!" he mouthed.

**Ta Da! Third chapter, finished!**

**Thanks to those who read my stories,**

**Cheers.**

**Rootbeerfloat1324**


	4. Realisation

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry Potter, but I do own the Prefects.**

Hermione sat in an armchair, fiddling with her red and gold tie. When she had loosened it, she pulled a large textbook into her lap and started to read. Harry came down the stairs and tensed when he saw her. "Oh, hello Harry" Hermione said, smiling at him.

"Hi Hermione" Harry replied stiffly, hurring to the entrance. Hermione marked her page and shiffted the book of her lap. She got up and followed Harry, trotting to catch up with him. Hermione placed her hand on his arm and whirled him around. Harry looked anywhere but her face, "Harry, look at me" Hermione demanded. Harry reluctantly lifted his eyes to her face. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Nothing,"  
"Harry, I have known you for seven years, I can tell when you are lying!"

"It's nothing alright!" Harry broke her grip and hurried out to door.

Hermione walked down the stairs and into the Great hall and sat down, beginning to eat the cooked chicken infront of her. Ginny walked into the hall, her face beaming. Hermione smiled widely "Ginny!" she cried, embracing Ginny tightly. "I was beginning to think you would never come out!"Hermione said, sitting down again.

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey _finally _let me out, after about forty blood tests!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You must be hungry, I know how much Madam Pomfrey hates food in the Hospital Wing" Hermione laughed. Ginny nodded and started to pile mashed potato onto her plate. Professor Dumbledoor stood up and the chatter died down. "Ladies and Gentlemen," Dumbledoor was saying "I would like to announce that we are having another Yule Ball. The Head Boy and Girl will consider any suggestions of activities, costumes, food and drink. Feel free to contact them with ideas. For those who don't know who the heads are, they are Hermione Granger – from Gryffindor and Terry Boot – from Ravenclaw. Please, continue to eat." The old, tall man sat in his chair and went into a deep conversation with Professor Flitwick.

Hermione was sitting in large room, filled with beanbags. This was were Professor Dumbledoor held the meetings concerning the Heads and Prefects. She sat next to Terry, a tall blonde boy. She was surrounded by Lenora Jacobs, Brian Lock, (Gryffindor Prefects) Jeanie Smith, Tony Lowe (Ravenclaw) Tom Fox, Christina Nestor (Slytherin) Isabella King and Ricky Hitch (Hufflepuff.) Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose in dispair. Terry had long given up on helping the Prefects choose a theme, but most of them were to rude, arrogant or to stupid to take his advice. Hermione stole a glance at Terry, who was watching her with dark blue eyes. She lent over and whispered "Do you think we should tell them that _we _are the ones who choose and organize the ball?" into Terry's ear. Terry nodded and said very loudly so he would be heard over the loud chatter coming from the fith-years. "Everybody, we thankyou for the help you have provided, but I must remind you that it is _us _who organize the ball, not you. You are all exused" he sat down and looked into the slightly shocked faces of the eight younger people around him. One by one they stood up and left, grumbling about how unfair it was. Hermione smiled at Terry and took out her notepad and a quill.

Harry was flying around the Quidditch pitch. As the captain, Harry was responsible for getting the team ready to play. His warm up activities included setting a flight course around the pitch and getting the team to follow it. Ron was doing loop-the-loops on his new broom. "RON!" Harry bellowed "GET IN LINE!" Ron gave Harry a look but reluctantly flew to the end of the line. Harry blew his whistle and the team settled on the ground. "Now this time…" Harry began.

Hermione flopped into a large armchair. She opened _Potions and Posie _and settled back, waiting for her friends come back from Quidditch practice. '_The art of potion making is based not the skill, but on the true intention. If you were to make a Life-Extending potion, but for the wrong reason, the results would be bad. But if you were to make the same potion for a different reason, a good reason, the result would be better.' _Hermione read. She snapped the book shut and reached for her homework.

Two mud-splatted figures of Harry and Ron stumbled into the Gryffindor Common Room two hours later. Hermione was sitting in a large armchair reading some notes from her notepad. The fire's light was refecting of her silky, brown hair. She glanced up at the muddied boys and grinned. "How was practice?" Hermione said sarcasticly. Ron grumbled an answer and both boys treked up the stairs to the bathroom.

When they cam down again, Hermione was staring vacantly into the raging fire. "Hermione!" Ron called, waving a hand infront of her face. Hermione lifted her gaze to meet Harry's and held it. Harry shifted and broke her gaze. "What's that?" Ron said, pointing to the open notebook in her lap.

"This?" Hermione held up the small notepad "I have written down the ideas Terry and I have thought of for the Yule ball. And, before you ask Ron, yes you can look at it." Hermione held the notebook out and Ron took it, flipping through the pages. Harry glanced over Ron's shoulders and read some of Hermione's ideas.

_**Dress:**_

_Masked Ball_

_Romantic_

_Free Dress_

**_Food and Drinks:_**

_Topical Punch_

_Strawberry Punch_

_Lemon Punch_

_Butter Beer_

_Fire Whisky (Teachers Only)_

_Menus._

**_Music:_**

_Romantic_

_Jazz_

_Waltz_

_Tango_

Harry quickly read her notes and looked at her, only to find Hermione was watching him. "Er.. I have to go to bed now," Harry muttered, dashing up the stairs. Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ron, who shrugged and went back to reading.

After some time, Hermione grabbed her notebook from Ron and started up the stairs. Lavender was sitting on her bed, reading the _Witches Weekly. _Hermione smiled in greeting and sat on Lavenders bed. "Lavender, I'm really worried about Harry. He is acting so weird around me and I have no idea why." Hermione said, looking at Lavender for advice.

"Hmm. Sounds to me that he likes you…" Lavender let the thought hang in the air.

Hermione shook her head and protested "No, he can't!"

"Why?"

"Because he's my friend!"

"I also think that _you _like Harry"

"Yes, he's my friend, if I didn't like him, he wouldn't be my friend!"

"Not in that manner, silly, I think he likes you in more ways than as a friend"

It dawned on Hermione.

"No!" Hermione said, refusing to believe it.

"Suit your self, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Hermione"

"Goodnight Lavender" Hermione climbed into her own bed and drew the hangings.

Hermione lay in bed, staring at the closed red velvet hangings. _Harry's been acting so stangely, and I have no idea why. _Hermione thought. _Maybe he likes me… no, never! I'm just over-reacting. Maybe he had a bad or something! Why am I so concerned? Crap! I like Harry! That would explain why I am so concerned! Lavender was right, I DO like him, and not just in the friendly manner! I can't just tell him, that might ruin our friendship! What on earth am I going to do?_

**There we are! Finished!. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update and thanks for all the reviews!**

**Cheers.**

**Rootbeerfloat1324 :-) **


End file.
